Rising Out Of The Shadows
by Suicuneepic
Summary: Before Brian came to VGHS the school was very different. Life at VGHS was eventful but friends was a game even the best of the best struggled to play. Jenny and Ted's Freahman year at VGHS living in the family's shadow.


**Chapter 1: Welcome To VGHS**

Jenny Matrix walked down the long, shimmering pathway to VGHS main building in complete awe. Her dreams were coming true. She was at VGHS.

Last week Jenny received an invitation after she competed in a state tournament. It was a survival match. She managed to stay alive by hiding up in a building with her sniper and targeting them one by one. But now it was down to the final two. Her opponent was clever. He knew where she was. There was no way her snipper was faster then then the hand pistol he was carrying. It was now or never. This was it. Win this, she would be ranked #1 in California. She quickly switched to the Hand gun which had been sitting on her belt all game. There was no practise shot.

Her opponent, D nnyBoy, smashed through the door his gun firing. Jenny dived into a barrel role holding her gun and fired straight at D nnyBoy's face.

The text 'Jenny Matrix Wins' filled all the screens in the amateur FPS tournament and soon the final kill was all over PwnZwn.

And the next day on the doorstep was the invitation to Video Game High School.

'You will not study physics,

You will study physics engines.

You will not study art,

You will study the art of war.

You will learn about biology,

By bathing in the blood of your opponent!

Sound good?

Welcome To VGHS!'

Jenny watched it a thousand times over. She could not believe that she was one step closer to playing for the Paris Panthers. She squeezed the cuddly Panther Mascot tightly. It was all she ever dreamed off, and it was coming true.

Her mother would of been proud but she was too busy coaching the Denver Commandos. Marry Matrix was quite a strict coach and if her team started failing she would make there life hell. The Denver Commandos were a pro FPS team and it was a harsh team to play for. They were one of the best teams out there. But that meant her mother was never there for her.

Her Dad, however, was there. He wrapped his arms around her and repetitively told her how proud he was and how much he loved her. Desperately, Jenny tried to wriggle free to save herself the embarrassment but he just clung on tighter.

"Daaaad, let go." Jenny whinned shoving him off.

He chuckled. "Go smash it girl."

Jenny grunted then turned to grab her bags leaving her beloved stuffed toy. Just as she was about to leave her phone went off. It was her Mum.

'Well done.'

That was it? She hadn't seen her for six months and all she says is well done? Not miss you or good luck, is that all she gets from her amazing mother? Anger welled up inside her however it motivated her to be a better person no matter how much she struggled. Even if the Matrix shadow was always chasing her.

As she stepped outside her house she was blinded before being grabbed by someone then yanked down. The next thing she knew she was sitting in a limousine on the way to VGHS.

The school was only a couple hours away however as she was the Matrix daughter she had to go in a limousine. She knew it was all for the cameras sake but she really didn't want the fuss. This would be all over PwnZwn but not 'Jenny Matrix makes VGHS' but 'Matrix's massacre grows'.

Jenny had never really seen her mum play. She cared more about coaching her pro team then her own eager daughter. Every time Jenny asked her mum to play she was busy working out strategies or planning diets. The only way the young Matrix would learn was by sneaking out of bed at night just to get a glimpse of what her mother had planned for her team. Each night she would gain more knowledge until she had almost the whole playbook memorised.

The limousine pulled up in front of the main compound. The huge logo pinned on the wall over looking the main courtyard. Jenny was struck by awe. She always imagined what it would be like to walk into VGHS but it was completely different. The fighters were rowdily playing there games, cheering and blanking anyone around them. The tactical games were silently playing using only signals and glances to communicate. The sports gamers were on the grass running on the spot and hitting a virtual ball across a projected pitch. And then there was the FPS players were sitting around the computers, concentrating but working as a unit.

Jenny felt like a sore thumb standing carrying her gear in the middle of the courtyard. She had no idea which way to go to get to Calhoun's office but she knew she had to.

After aimlessly wandering she asked a random person where Calhoun's office was. He looked okay but possibly a bit weird.

"Uh, where's Calhoun's office?" Jenny asked the kid.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hiiii, hehe, I'm Wendell um I'll show you."

Jenny rolled her eyes. This kid was weird.

"Jenny." She replied sharply.

They walked down the corridors in silence until they came to Calhoun's office.

"Here you go." Wendell mumbled stating at Jenny.

"Thanks." She muttered, "You can go now."

Slowly he walked away waving as he went.

Then it all went to plot. Her hands became sweaty and she lost her cool.

'Stay calm, Matrix, stay Calm.' She repeatedly told herself.

Slowly she opened the door to the office breathing out.

"Jenny Matrix. We've been waiting fir you. Take a seat." The man himself, Calhoun, ordered.

As she approached the small, wooden chair she looked down at the guy already in the room. He was obviously her age and had dark black stylish hair. As there eyes met he casually smiled at her.

Before sitting she blushed and smiled back. The chair was tight which tensed her up more. Her eyes fell upon a plaque reading

"It's all about the game."

There were vague memories of her mum saying those same words. Maybe she had made Calhoun's aquaintances before. But wouldn't she of told her? As if she told her anything.

" Both of you were invited into this school mainly because of your parents success but you both need to prove yourselves as idividual gamers. You have to remeber its not about pleasing your parents or living up to expectations. It about having fun, it's about gaming with the best players, it's about taking your own opourtunites, it's about making your own decision. But most importantly it's all about the game." Calhoun explained.

The boy smiled and nodded as Calhoun spoke but Jenny was quivering, trying to hold herself together.

"...here are your timetable and lastly here are your I.D cards."

Jenny swiftly picked up the lanyard with her VGHS I.D card. It finally sunk in and she realised where she was.

"And your guide is..." Calhoun quickly checked through some files on his computer before sitting up and sipping some of his tea. " The Law."

The Law? The number one amatuer gamer? It couldn't be. Jenny's eyes grew as she checked to see if he was playing with her. It soon became clear he was not as he signalled to the door. Only a few seconds after she got up te boy began talking to her.

"Hey, I'm Gr8fulTed of just Ted." He smiled offering his hand. "I'm Freddy Wong's son."

He sighed after that like he knew thats all anyone thought of him. That's all he was to most.

"Jenny Matrix or just Jenny." Jenny replied taking his hand. "Mary Matix's daughter."

"Livin' in shadows, hey." Ted chuckled.

Jenny had met a few boys at previous schools (and dated a few) but this guy was just instantly so nice to her she couldn't believe it.

"So are we really trying to find The Law right now?" Jenny asked.

Ted shrugged, "Yeah, Law ready for this?" He chuckled. "This schools messed up. Send kids who need a guide to go find their guide. Some school, eh."

Much later they actually found The Law who was too engaged in a FPS match to bother about the new students standing behind him

Neither Ted or Jenny wanted to explain to him that he was meant to show them around so they just watched.

All of a sudden the screan paused and The Law turned to face them.

"Can I help you?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

Ted nodded, "Yes sir, your our guide."

"-But finish your game!" Jenny butted in.

The Law chuckled, "Luckily, I'm almost done.."

For a few seconds he returns to the screen and clicks one key. The whole map was blown up and The Law's team was announced as winning the match.

"Shall we?" He asked smugly as Ted and Jenny stood speachless.

The Law rose from the school bench and strolled straight past Jenny and Ted. Never had Jenny imagined meeting The Law so soon in her gaming career.

He was the big name, the uprising Star. He'd been on IRL and PwnZwn many times before and was living most teenage boys dreams. All the girls around would ditch their guy for him even of it was a two second relationship.

Matrix knew she had to play cool and keep it together. This could mean her dream spot on Varsity or more likely just JV but it was still progress.

The tour only lasted a few minutes but they covered the whole school.

"And this is the Frag Floor, your rooms will be... somewhere." The Law chuckled. "See you losers later."

Without another word The Law was gone down the corridor like a hurricane disturbing everything he passed.

"Well that was great wasn't it." Ted sighed looking over at Jenny.

"Yeah. Um I'll see you tomorrow Ted." Jenny nervously replied eager to find her new room. It was only a few doors down from where The Law had dropped her off but it was still a hassle to find the right room. Every door had a white board with a name or two on it however the white board hung on her door was blank. That meant she had no room mate to spend her says with but it was one less person to have any personal attachments to.

It wasn't long before most of Jenny's bags were emptied and her new draws and desk were filled with clothes and playbooks. Team posters were all over her walls especially the one of the Denver Panther's logo which was hung right next to her bed, opposite the door. But the bright blue DXM poster which had fallen into her bag lay hidden in her bottom draw. If she wanted to fit in here DXM was obviously off the list. Things were going to be very different now.


End file.
